Vampire Born
by juliasejanus
Summary: Those with magic, both immortal and mortal had survived for thousands of years in a symbiotic relationship. A select few magical bloodlines served those immortal born. The notion of turning was only true mates or for the Vampire royalty and then only when a witch or wizard called to the vampire. SLASH, BETRAYAL and HORROR
1. Chapter 1

Those with magic, both immortal and mortal had survived for thousands of years in a symbiotic relationship. A select few magical bloodlines served those immortal born. The notion of turning was only true mates or for the Vampire royalty and then only when a witch or wizard called to the vampire. Matches in the select families who had immortal blood were full contract affairs , often drawn up generations in advance on the calling of seers, years before the bonded was even born. True blood vampires were born into these select blood lines, but sometimes one, two or more generations skipped until the chosen would be born. Even those of half blood in these lines were revered and placed into the ancient hierarchy.

In the past 100 years, no full blood vampire had been born in the British Isles. Erasmus Prince was a wizard, as his father had been, it had been 320 years since a full blood vampire had been born into his bloodline. He, like his forefathers, had married his chosen bride, Irula Zabini and their only issue had been a daughter, Eileen. The great seer Cassandra had stated her child, his grandson, should be contracted into the Potter Line, the child yet to be born would be doubly blessed as a bearer born of Peverell blood who would carry an immortal born. Cassandra faltered at this point, a frown on her face in her trace she was deeply troubled by the future but she said no more, on waking she would remember nothing. The wording was vital, Erasmus interpreted the seers vision as proof immortality was returning the Prince line to Full Vampire Status. No mate was named for Eileen, but all the client families, fought for the honour of her hand.

...

Eileen Prince was dowdy, plain and not very bright. She was a competent witch, but not the wife any wizard would show off. Her fate to bear and heir for the good of her family. Her father, had been widowed young. His beautiful bride dead by Dragon Pox in the sixth month of her second pregnancy, her son dying with her. Eileen always guessed her father had died inside with the death of his longed for son. Eileen had last year told her father to remarry and he had hit her, shouting "Your mother was my destined bride, my true soul bonded. No one can replace her in my arms. Your son, yet to be born, has a destined mate." Erasmus was worried as his friend Charlus had been married ten years and had no child of his own destined union with Dorea Potter yet. Cassandra, the great seer had died and none of her bloodline were gifted to blood match the old families. The future was blind. He himself had chosen a fine husband for Eileen, rich and handsome. She would want for nothing.

Eileen had graduated Hogwarts and stood before her father to ask, no beg to be allowed to follow a Mastery in Potions with Donatella Siniori in Florence. She had arrived back at Prince Manor to find her father ill.

"Eileen, your mother and I chose a husband for you. He is from a good family. Marius Black will cherish you. The wedding is set for midsummer. I fear I will not live to see you happily wed. I was blessed with only a short time with Irula. Your son is the key to retoring our family fortunes. He will marry a Potter, the contract has already been lodged in Rome with the Vampire council. My great grandson, your son's heir will be immortal. Remeber our family alliances. Potter, Greengrass, Rockwood, Black, Prince, Lovegood and Longbottom are the client families, we answer to the Council in Rome, not the Ministry and not the Goblins. Serve our name well, daughter. Now, I must rest or my healer will have my head. Your cousin Esmerelda will be over to help with your wedding preparations, she arrives tomorrow."

Eileen left her father's rooms and looked about the shabby, dark and grim manor. Her only worth was the son she would bear for a complete stranger. Her father's extended mourning meant she had never been to a ball, tea party or for dinner. She climbed the stairs to the Grand Gallery, carrying a candelabra to light her way, as the drapes were drawn and the windows shuttered, as they had been since her fifth year, when her mother had died. Eileen's only childhood companions had been the elves, her distant father and her strict halfblood governess, who had told her stories of Muggle airships and aeroplanes, moving pictures in colour and with sound recording events and drama for all to view in picture palaces, of mechanised war and fantastic weapons that destroyed whole cities. The woman also spoke of women choosing their own path, having careers, retaining control of the family wealth and no marriage contracts, except for heathens abroad, all marrying for love. A whole world she had dreamed about for years. At school she had shunned her fellow Slytherins, who sneered at her love of Muggle trinkets. In the centre of the Gallery was an ancient magical artefact. The tapestry of the Prince family. On the extended family tapestry, she finally found her cousin Marius, who was was nearly fifty years old. A year older than her own father. Fear gripped her heart, in a few short weeks she would be an orphan, married to a stranger. Her chaperone arriving in the morning. Now, was her only chance of freedom. That night Eileen, heiress of the Ancient and Forthright Prince Line left her unhappy childhood home, all she had ever known for the bright lights of the muggle town over the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heir of the Ancient and True House of Peverell, James Potter stood in the corridor of the Hogwarts express in shock. He went through his entire memory of what had just transpired in detail. His introduction to the Prince Heir, Severus Snape had been worded perfectly to the old forms, he had bowed flawlessly and introduced himself with full reverence and decorum to his seer chosen future son in law. He may only be just eleven, but he and his parents had been to view the full matrimonial contract archived in Rome and his name was not on it, meaning the Potter contractee had yet to be born; but Severus' had been distplayed. James already knew his son would be contracted to marry the Heir of House Prince, Severus Snape. James had read up on male-bearers, his blood line doubly blessed by this rare abilty passed down from his Peverell great-great-great-grandfather and the immortal bloodline gift he carried, the Clock of Invisibility, one of the three of Death's Hallows. James looked at his robes. There must be some reason for Severus Prince to have rejected him so. No stains on his silk clothes, his outfit picked out by his mother. His cologne was calming lavender, his breath smelt of fresh mint. His hair was a mess, but nothing would tame it. James frowned and went in search of his Cousin, Frank to help him understand why his cousin had said such foul words, calling him a freak, a shirt lifting queer and a sodomite. James, still stood outside the same compartment, was then joined by Snape's companion, the beautiful, petite, red haired muggle born witch. James immediately went dry mouthed at her wonderful green eyes.

The girl stood and addressed James by his surname, but did not curtsey or even introduced herself. "I'm sorry, Potter. I don't know what came over Severus. I know he's very touchy about his hand-me down clothes and such, but I have to say your joke about him marrying your son went a bit far."

"I'm sorry, but that is family business, Miss. If you must know, I viewed the marriage contract between House Prince and House Potter myself in March. I always thought I was destined to marry the Prince heir but contracts are strong magic, Cassandra herself mated our two houses when she read for Snape's mother in 1944. Its a seer contract lodged with the Vampires, these things are set in stone. Snape is named as the Potter bonded, if not me it must be my heir. I fear for my son if he has to marry that foul mouthed git." James was stiff and formal and just a bit put out that this stranger was critiquing his formal acceptance of his family's honourable contract of matrimony.

"What? Seers are real? I'm sorry I find that hard to believe, contracts of marriage between children who may or may not be born are actually valid, its preposterous." Lily looked at the angry young boy before her, who rather than reply just turned and walked away.

Sirius Black had witnessed both the crude and foul mouthed bastard Snape and the silly mudblood harp on out absurd traditions. He had grown up hearing of Eileen's Prince snubbing the contract with his cousin Marius. The man who had exiled himself to live abroad rather than live with the shame of a broken marriage contract and a the fact the Heiress he had been engaged to, had run away and whored herself to the first muggle she had met begetting her bastard son. Oh she might have married Severus' father in some sham muggle ceremony but the fact remained she had betrayed her marriage contract, and forfeited her magic as a result. Black would do everything in his power for all to see that Snape bastard for the lying worthless waste of magic he was. Sirius then followed the Potter Heir, to offer his hand in friendship and to sow the seeds of hatred, the just desserts that the son of the Contract Breaker deserved.

Frank Longbottom was a fourth year and he was sat conversing with Alice Croaker his betrothed. Then they couple were disturbed, when in came a visibly upset James Potter entered their compartment after a brief knock. "I'm sorry for disturbing you cousin, but my dad said you'd help with getting settled at school." James wiped his nose on the sleeve of his silver grey silk robes, only for Alice to hand the boy a pretty lace handkerchief and then vanish the snotty mess from the dress robes. "Thanks you most kindly, Miss Croaker." James then gave a low and most humble bow, remembering the etiquette lessons from his mother. "Oh, god, I'm sorry but I've met two if the rudest people possible. I was most polite, I assure you. I introduced myself to the Seer Contract holder, my future son-in-law, the Heir of House Prince, with all the proper forms. I bowed and accepted the contract as custom dictates at the age of eleven." James then showed his cousin the perfect bow of introduction between estranged family members. Left hand flourish to the forehead, straight backed deep bow and then finishing to place the hand behind your back, while still penitent. "I assumed Snape knew of our close ties. Surely he will have viewed the contract on his eleventh birthday in January. Only he shouted, he swore and called me horrible names." James burst into tears rather than repeat the nasty phrases he only half understood. "He was so foul. My poor unborn son has to marry that uncouth wretch. Then his friend, who did not introduce herself, interrupted me while I was still in shock from my encounter with Snape and told me the contract between our houses was preposterous. It was a nightmare and now I have to write home and tell them this awful news."

Frank got up to hug his young cousin, who had grown up pampered and sheltered due to the misconception he was a bearer. He had only recently been allowed the freedom to attend Hogwarts, rather than be home tutored by his mother. "I'm sorry, you had to hear such horrible nasty insults. Come and sit. Alice, be a dear and pour him a goblet of elderflower cordial from my lunch basket."

At this point, as James Potter calmed, sat between his family. That was when Sirius Black entered and introduced himself as any future Lord should. The boy had grown up known the shame of House Prince and the fact that such an old and honourable house as the Potter's were duty bound to uphold the contract with Eileen Prince's misbegotten spawn. He knew exactly who Severus Snape was and had used the rejection of the Potter Heir to form a long game plan, a plan his grandfather would approve of. He would befriend James and drive a wedge between House Prince and House Potter. Severus would never marry into House Potter, Sirius would see the family honour of Cousin Dorea's son protected and save any future bearer from a life of misery with the practically destitute and disgraced House of Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape was positively shocked when he went home at Christmas. As his mother had discounted the Prince family contract coming into effect as she was no better than a squib and her husband a muggle. She had told Severus bits and bobs on the hidden magical world, but had not instructed him on the role and station as Heir Prince.

Eileen Snape had lost her magic after the birth of Severus, not that her pregnancy had been planned. On her first night working at the Dog and Duck Public House she had met the handsome Tobias Snape. He had treated her so kindly, that weekend they had eaten out, gone to see the moving pictures and listened to wonderful music on the wireless. Within days, the young couple had fallen completely in love. It had been the next month she had noted her monthly visitor had not arrived. Tobias seemed resigned to the news rather than joyful. Their marriage had been at the local town hall with two strangers as witnesses. Eileen had a few pieces of jewelry, which she sold to provide a down payment on a small house. After the birth of her son she had fallen ill on recovering her wand had just been a useless twig in her hand. Tobias had not liked the change in his wife, she was tired, listless and depressed. The man sought refuge in the pub where he had met her.

In this house, with a withdrawn almost silent mother and a hard working but never present father, Severus had grown up. His mother had told him of the magical world, when she had noted her son was a wizard. In truth, Severus knew very little of his family and at eleven he should have been told of the House of Prince and the betrothal contract as Eileen had known all her life of the importance of her child, only she thought she had damned her son as a outcast.

During the first term, Eileen Snape had received letters from her son about how wonderful Hogwarts was and a small mention about the awful boys in Gryffindor, the fact his friend Lily was sorted into the House of the Lions. Like her, Severus was a Snake.

Only at Christmas did she hear the full tale of the exchange on the Hogwarts Express with the only son of Charlus Potter. She knew she had not taught her son the finer points of etiquette and customs. Hogwarts fees were beyond the financial means of the Snape's and she had expected to teach her son at home, but her father had left a small trust vault for the bastard she saddled House Prince. Despite the fact Erasmus' grandson should have been both an Heir of House Prince and House Black, not some muggle's bastard. The vault was only enough for tuition, sundries, stationery and a new wand. Everything else was purchased second hand: comprising the books, clothes and equipment.

"Please assure me that you were polite to the Potter Heir? I have always told you first impressions are important. Charlus Potter is a very influential and respected man."

Severus snorted "His son was a stuffed peacock . Dressed like a nancy boy, acting like a looney, with a weird bow and then the creep told me I was going to marry his son and that as Heir of House Potter he welcomed me to the family. Well, it was a joke in very poor taste. Marrying boys. Does he take me for a nancy. I told him to get lost."

"Oh dear . I thought.., well it doesn't matter what I thought . There is a marriage contract between House Potter and House Prince. It was drawn up after the great seer Cassandra read my aura as a newborn. She stated House Prince would be contracted to House Potter. That the Potter Heir would be a bearer and his child would be immortal born, a vampire of royal blood. It is most important you write to Lord Potter and beg their forgiveness."

Severus frowned "Well, Lord Potter did write to me at school. He invited m to live with him. Since my circumstances at home were obviously lacking. I replied telling him I loved my mother and that their son was a sick pervert. Boys don't marry boys, its illegal, immoral and disgusting. Dad hates poofs. I'd rather grown up muggle than a deviant."

"Oh, you didn't say that, love. Bearers are special, Not really boys, more like a third sex, special, revered. Having a bearer in the family elevates its status to the First rank. The Potters married a bearer of House Peverell and became first rank. Everyone wants to marry into their family. My father was so proud our family status was assured by that seer match. You are to marry James Potter's son. Its contracted. I'll have to start your lessons in etiquette, dancing and deportment."

Severus looked at his mother in shock and screamed "No! I'd rather die than have anything to do with James ruddy Potter."

Eileen tried and tried to get her son to understand the importance of this bonding, that he had no choice in the matter. The breaking of her own contract would have lost her dowry to House Black. Then, Eileen remembered Charlus Potter was married to a Black. With the snub to the Heir and to Lord Potter by Severus, the Potter's would be likely to petition the Vampire Court for an annulment. Eileen sank into another deeper depression. Her son's muggle ideas on sexuality had damned his own future. He as contract breaker, would also loose his magic, if the Vampires sided with House Potter. If the bearer was promised to the Vampire Court, their was no way Severus would be deemed worthy enough to be bonded to Lord Potter's grandson.

No owl would respond to Eileen, she had no access to her Family Vault at Gringotts and she had failed in her duty to bring up her son as a proper heir to the Prince name. She had run from her father and any pureblood lord in those circumstances would have sealed the Vault until the marraige of his contracted grandson, rather than to his blood traitor daughter. Charles Potter had every right to bring up her son, only Severus had snubbed both father and son, who had in good faith accepted the marriage as a certainty. The former witch had tried to reason with her son, but her husband had now forbidden her to talk of such unnatural things. Tobias now viewed his son with a mix of open distrust and loathing. He now openly taunted the boy with foul names, not understanding that Severus future spouse was a divine miracle, as it was extremely rare for males in the magical world could carry a child. It was a wonder of magic not a sign of wrongness or perversion as muggle's clearly as assumed. Eileen had no one to turn to. She had tried to speak to the muggle born witch Severus had befriended, but Lily Evans though seers were fables and that contract marriages were barbaric. Siting back to Mrs. Snape that she herself had run from her own marriage to an older man she had never met.

What muggles took as freedom of choice to love who you chose to love, neglected the tradition and reality of destined soul mates. Eileen thought bitterly on her own short lived bid for freedom and love, which had turned to bitter resentment. With a son and husband no longer talking to her, the jaded soul wandered west towards her old family home, only now she could not see the house and grounds, only the illusion of fields and woodland and the deep seated desire to turn back from the strong wards placed to repel muggle's. She wept at that her son was denying his chance at future happiness. His actions fueling a feud with James Potter to match the one she had caused by spurning her match with House Black. Severus had made his future happiness almost impossible to achieve. She had not discussed the fact her destined grandson would carry the bloodline trait of vampirism, not the melodramatic muggle idea of the immortal demons, but immortal magical mages who only occasionally lowered themselves to deal with mere mortals.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Council had resided in the eternal city for three centuries, in the vast ancient catacombs which lay forgotten beneath of the Ancient City of Rome. Not only Vampires resided there, they shared the hidden city with their magical brethren, out of sight of the muggles above. Charlus Potter had travelled there alone for an audience with a representative of the Vampire Council. Over the Winter Holidays he had prepared his case with vials of memories and written testimony of the rejection of the Contract by the other party, Severus Snape. At this stage, Charlus was not asking for the full annulment of the proposed marriage, though he had been tempted to request that, but Vampires were most conservative and rarely went against a seer divined bonding. With years until the proposed bonding or even the birth of his grandson, he was filing their complaints and asking for the Vampire Councils protection of House Potter's interests and to make sure that the bearer born into their line was not abused nor violated by the rude, abusive and disrespectful Heir of House Prince. By rights, the Potters could have taken custody of Severus, as he was family, except for the interference of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who insisted that the Potter's respect Severus' desire to be brought up with his squib mother and muggle father. The cations of the Chief Warlock annoyed Charlus and absolutely infuriated his wife Dorea, as importance of magical traditions were sidelined and forgotten by that muggle loving fool. The fact was the son of Eileen Prince had already snubbed House Potter not once but several times; as his son, James, had tried to find a mediator with the Slytherin Prefects for this family dispute, only for Lucius Malfoy to state the bastard Halfblood had no right being sorted into Slytherin anyway and that House Potter would be better of if the dirty, ill mannered and uncouth blood traitor did break the contract. A bearer would be better of with a Vampire Bonded, as they would truly appreciate their blessed spouse.

Marius Gaius Flavio was the archivist and historian for the Vampire Council. He had survived the many conflicts that had nearly destroyed their kind. He now acted as mediator in disputes over contacts and seer divined bondings, as their were many still open contracts. He to had the gift of observing the signs and had divined the arrival of another immortal born at the end of this millennia. With this fact, he was most respectful to the mortal family of the bearer, due to be born around midsummer in 1981. "Your worries and complaints have been lodged. We too have noted The Chief Warlock has tried to curtail the influence and the rights of our traditions. We hold little sway with your Ministry as they have classified us as Dark Creatures. There is also the underlying misconception that bearers are a myth. The influence of the muggle born is growing as Dumbledore refuses to teach magical customs, traditions or even basic etiquette. The loss of Cassandra and with no seer to take her place, even the idea of destined unions is also falling out of favour. Your contract was the last to be divined by Miss Trelawney. As your grandson will be doubly blessed, we will do all in our power to see your families position strengthened and if we judge this Snape to be unworthy, your heir will have a home and protection here. I bring this promise from Prince Dracul himself, who sent a message from his fortress in Wallachia." The addition of another immortal was of vital importance to this small coven. Politics and tradition dictated the bearer's line had precedence in all negotiations. A future immortal child would be better off born and brought up here, in Rome, rather than at risk in the politically volatile situation in Britain. Vampires were not invulnerable and could be slain, but only by removal of heart and head and the incineration of the remains. They had been driven into the shadows by the superstitious mortals and the rise of the Church of the Holy Carpenter. The Vatican had betrayed their Lord after he helped repel the for forces of Sultan Mehmet in 1462. The Statute of Secrecy was now under threat from muggle borns and their influence. They declared magical beings, customs, rituals and even certain spells dark, forbidden and evil. The immortals would soon choose the safety of hiding themselves from, with no contact with witches and wizards. They would endure alone and under powerful protective wards as their allies dwindled.

...

Snape looked surprised as the regal eagle owl sat next to him at the Slytherin table with personal and confidential correspondence attached to his leg. This was not James Potter's spotted owl or Lord Potter's grey owl. The only owls that had previously corresponded with Snape. The letter was brief and abrupt.

Heir Prince

Gringotts have been contracted to mediate between the Vampire Council and yourself regarding your outstanding marriage contract. As stated in your correspondence with Lord Charlus Potter, you have rejected his offer of fostering. All contact and duty regarding your living arrangements is voided from this date.

You have relinquished your rights of refuge as bonded son of House Potter.

If you have any queries about the above you may contact Gringotts Bank or correspond directly with the Vampire Council.

Garblag the Long Winded

Director of Contract Disputes

Only later did Severus Snape understand the magical nature of the letter, he found he could not discuss the contents of the letter with Lily, when they sat together doing their homework in the library. He tried to approach James Potter to have a go at dinner, but the prefects from Gryffindor told him go back to his own table and not cause any trouble. He had sat back down on the end of his House table only for Malfoy to sneer at him and then taunt him "Why on earth would you snub your betrothed's family? They are rich and influential. Yet, you prefer to be a penniless blood traitor. I bet you even think Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive. You sicken me. To think we're distant cousins. Oh, don't dare think I'll be inviting you over, not with your at atrocious clothes and appalling manners."

Severus Snape was equally disliked by his own house as he was by most of Gryffindor. His only friend at school was Lily Evans. A fact that most in the House of Snakes took as proof that Snape had been mis-sorted. He tried to earn points to be accepted and was in general a very bright student, but it seemed like Potter and Black did not try hard yet earned top grades. The sneaky Slytherin tried to follow the Gryffindor first years as they explored the castle, befriended the grounds keeper, ate regular snacks in the kitchens, but Snape regularly lost them. He tried to find the secret passages, the hidden corridors and concealed short cuts, but he still failed to keep tabs on the wayward lions. He made note of the rules and tried to report every instant Potter and Black broke the rules. Only Slughorn, his Head of House. looked at the poor and shoddily dressed first year and remarked "School is your opportunity to make friends, network and make alliances both on Slytherin and across the other houses. Yet, you spend your time spying on your fellows. Do you honestly think this will make you respected or popular? I think, young man, you really need to reassess your own attitudes as your actions are not the what is expected from the Heir of Erasmus Prince."


	5. Chapter 5

Lily, in her sixth year at Hogwart's, had discovered a infuriating quirk of the magical world. Certain subjects were not written about or discussed as those in the know assumed that all were aware of these customs. The whole intricacies of culture and the historical peculiarities of the myriad of differences between the normal world and the hidden enclave of magical beings had never been catalogued or described in books, as pureblood's had no need to read such books. Muggle studies was a necessity to allow those born and bred in this world to keep the statute of secrecy, except in the past fifty years a prejudice had risen. Only muggle lovers and blood traitors took that subject. There was no classes to help muggle borns integrate and most were alienated from those born to this world. The whole subject of magical creatures was woefully under researched. Lily Evans learned that Vampires were not the evil creatures written about in gothic literature and bad horror movies but the elite of magical society, immortals who guarded secrets and upheld the laws, often with ruthless brutality.

Everything had changed in fifth year, when Lily became a prefect and Severus hadn't. Their friendship had changed, she had learned the hard way how petty and jealous her oldest and most trusted friend could be. Rather than be supportive, Severus had turned coat to become a nasty, spiteful child, who spouted pureblood bigotry at her, and she had been under the illusion that he truly loved her. She was lonely, only Mary MacDonald talked to her, but Lily knew the witch did not really like her. The other Gryffindor girls still called her Evans and talked about her behind her back. The ever present hassle and harassment from James Potter and his awful friend Sirius Black had stopped. Oh, he had asked her out very politely or as he put it, 'He would be so honoured, if Miss Evans would be kind enough to formally accept to court.' She had been about to reject him out right, like all his requests to go to Hogsmede since third year and to attend the two balls in fourth and fifth year. Mary had kicked her under the table and hissed 'Say you'll think about it."

It was Remus Lupin who took pity on Lily and gave her a long overdue lesson and background to traditions, the fact dating here was not the casual getting to know the opposite sex, as it was like for non-magicals. Most good families had contracts, often negotiated between young children. The Potters had been in negotiations with half the families in the Wizangamot, who had unattached, eligible witches, which was a very small list. Charlus Potter had discussed the available options with his heir and had listened to his son request to court a girl in his year. The Lord of House Potter and Peverell had no prejudice about blood purity and he allowed his son to pursue the hand of the muggle born witch, Miss Lily Evans. It had been several generations ago since the last a muggleborn had last bonded into the family. The Potters knew that this the blending of non-magical lines into the family did not weaken the bloodline but strengthened them, with fresh magic to add to the ancient gifts, often refreshing hereditary traits in their children. Remus explained that James had formerly written to her father for permission to court his youngest daughter. Her father who had written back stating it was up to Lily, whether to court or not, but that he was such a polite boy for asking, unlike the brute Petunia was walking with. Lily, herself, had tried to be polite to Petunia's beau, but could not help but dislike Vernon Dursley immensely.

Lily was intrigued by this extremely formal world, a bit like the courting in England for the upper classes described by Jane Austin. The red haired witch had nothing to loose, she accepted James' offer, as she had nothing to lose and only knowledge of this world to gain.

...

Severus Snape watched in the distance as that creep Potter grew closer to Lily. Severus was beyond angry, mostly at himself and his cruel words, stupid jealousy and misplaced pride. The Potter's would no longer correspond with Snape. Severus had long since realized his stupidity in antagonizing such a rich and influential family, especially as Charlus Potter had control of the Prince legacy. The antagonism between James Potter and Snape had not lessened. Snape tried to bring the perfect Potter down a peg or two but in response he was mercilessly pranked, belittled and ridiculed.

Snape was even an outsider in Slytherin. He had no money, no influence and most looked down on him for his muggle father. Even Slughorn, his head of house, preferred Lily and always praised her work, when he was far more talented at Potions. He was driven to acquire his mastery in Potions. He corresponded with Donatella Di Mecure in Florence. He needed to get Outstandings in his Newts. So, he spent all his time studying. He would be a Potions Master by his twentieth birthday. He would get sponsored by the great and good. No one would associate him with the blasted Potters or his mother's foolish muggle affiliations after he fulfilled his potential. By his own hard work he would triumph. He did not need that mudblood's friendship or any stupid contracts of marriage.

...

Severus had not talked to Lily since sixth year at school. Four long lonely years had passed. He had studied in Italy and came back to Britain to be Potion's Master to the Dark Lord himself.

In the past year, he had come to realize the folly of the promises of the Dark Lord. There was no power, no triumph, no acceptance; only pain, lies and manipulation. He was now both the spy for He-who-must-not-be-named and his betrayer. Dumbledore had accepted his heart felt repentance of his youthful digressions. The Headmaster had accepted his reasons for spurning his chosen path. The Marked Man had attended two Order meetings, but neither the Potter's nor the Longbottom's had been there. The Potion's Master had been so sure the Dark Lord would have targeted the Pureblood Longbottom child as the protagonist of Trelawney's prophecy, but he had killed the Potter's.

Severus sat and drank fire-whiskey and mourned the death of his only childhood friend, the beautiful Lily Evans along with his nemesis, James bloody Potter. The hated Potter brat had survived. Albus had been in to see him, to enquire if he would raise his bonded mate, as was his duty. Snape would rather never see that blasted child as long as he lived. The boy as symbol that Snape's plans for independence and a self sufficient future in tatters as he was caught between two masters. Why be saddled with James Potter's son as well? To think he was expected to raise the little shit as family. Snape had no intention of getting close to the prophesied destroyer of Voldemort, not when it was likely the Potter brat would be killed in his path to vanquish the monster. Then, Snape would be free of the marriage contract and his oath bound master.


	6. Chapter 6

Marius Flavio spoke with Garblag but the Goblin Liaison Officer at the Ministry did not knew the hiding place of Harry James Potter or who had been assigned Guardianship. The Council of Immortals were viewed as foreign and dark by the Ministry. Both the Minister and the Wizangamot would not even accept any correspondence from Rome. The will of Charlus Potter clearly stated the child of James Potter be raised by the immortals or a client family of their choosing. Marius was enraged that Albus Dumbledore had taken upon himself to ignore contract and the legal requirements of a lodged and executed will. The disappearance of their Dark Lord had elevated the Potter Heir to cult status, as he had survived the Avada Kedeva curse.

Centuries of conflicts had proved that no being in their right minds would knowingly antagonize the immortals, the guardians of magical lore and the Chosen Protectors of the Statute of Secrecy. Britain since the rise of Dumbledore had steadily forgotten the old ways, the tenets of magical society to honour all that made their society different, including magical bonds. Dumbledore spoke of old magic but he did not understand the truth of vows, honour and debts. The alienation of the Vampire Council had allowed Voldemort to rise and remain unoppposed until that self-styled Dark Lord had met Lily Potter. In five years, she had gone from ignorant muggleborn to a world authority on the deep magic, the laws and traditions laid down by Merlin and Morgana, the Wizard born immortals, who legend said slept until Albion needed them. The witch had used sacrifice based on the loss of her bonded life mate and her protection of her infant son. In Britain they celebrated the symbol of a child surviving the killing curse, not the woman whose magic had accomplished this miracle.

...

Twelve years later, twelve lonely, hard years for Harry Potter, he was enjoying a brief respite from the prison, as he viewed his summers staying with his mother's relatives in Surrey. He had been so tantalizing close to true freedom with the promise of a happy ever after with Sirius for five whole minutes, only for the rat Pettigrew to escape and for Snape to ensure no one believed the innocence of Sirius Black as reported by Harry, Ron and Hermione. He had also damned Remus Lupin to become an outcast by outing his lycanthropy to all. Harry seethed with the injustices of life as he sat on the swing in the empty play park. To early for either kids or gangs to be out roaming. Harry happy to be alone, better that than run the gauntlet of bullies, gossips and the cool distain of the residents of Little Whining.

In the corner of the field, a large black dog barked. Harry jumped up and followed the dog into the copse of patchy trees.

The skinny teenager stood and watched the dog transform into a thin, gaunt but well dressed and well groomed wizard. Harry smiled but was wary of how to treat this practical stranger. Sirius stood and observed the stand off with James' son. He had let Harry believe he was on the run and no longer in England, but with magic it was easy to move between warded Black properties. "Sorry for the subterfuge pup, but I had to make everyone including you believe I was heading abroad. We are well outside the wards on your aunt's home here, so step closer and I'll take you somewhere where we can talk freely."

...

Harry watched the sky darken as he sat in the overgrown garden at the Black Manor House in Southern Ireland. The clouds illuminated by the sinking sun as dusk deepened. His day with his godfather had revealed many untruths and the real reason Dumbledore had let his godfather rot in prison without a trial. Sirius had assumed Dumbledore would have upheld both Charlus' and James' wills, which both stated that Harry was to be brought up in Rome. Sirius, as godfather to the Potter heir was the chosen regent and executor for the Potter estate. His godfather was duty bound by promises to Charlus and Dorea to protect Harry. Dumbledore, in that single act of denying Sirius a trial and imprisoning him for life without hope of release, in the process blackening his name as Voldemort's chief enforcer, even though he was not marked. The Headmaster had ignored the wishes of his parent's and grandparent's. In a society ruled by feudal oaths and obligations, a magical child had been left in a home ignorant of his legacy, abused and neglected. All assumed that Dumbledore had personally brought up Harry to be his chosen successor. The truth was Harry was still more muggle than wizard.

Sirius had complained that Augusta Longbottom should have brought Harry up, as should Amelia Bones. Even Muriel Prewitt was allied with House Potter, as was his own mother as matriarch of House Black. Three of these Ancient Houses had been reduced to female matriarchs and infant heirs. The male succession of the Prewitt line, in stagnation until the death of the Squib uncle, when it would pass to the eldest son of Molly Prewitt Weasley.

The fact that Harry was contacted to the Prince heir was a family matter. Snape had ignored his family responsibilities for over twenty years. Harry had to admit, Vernon Dursley on his worst day was not as bad as that vindictive bat. The whole idea of being married to a male was unusual in the extreme but Snape was beyond the pale. The Black Library had provided Harry with books on the special status of bearers, the third magical gender, male but not. He would read the diary of his Peverell ancestor, Caedmon, who had bonded to Valarius Potter. He had grown up in seclusion with family, not like Harry with bloody clueless muggles. A fact that had meant no one had guessed he was a bearer. He wondered if even Madam Pomphrey knew, but she was not a Healer, just a Mediwitch. She had never disclosed the fact Harry was malnourished, underweight and poorly looked after. She healed the obvious but that was it.

Harry had learned all about his family and the fact Cassandra Trelawney, the last certified seer and matchmaker, had bound him to that bastard Snape. Dumbledore was just as bad. Harry should have grown up as a ward of the Immortal Coven in Rome, not kept in his Aunt's broom cupboard. Snape as his betrothed was duty bound to have taught him customs, family heraldry and etiquette; to have made sure as a bearer he was secluded and kept from harmful influences. Snape acted like Harry was his worst enemy. Lily assumed the main problem was that Severus was an uptight homophobe in complete denial of his own sexuality and was too self righteous to accept love and happiness. He had snubbed the Potter family not once but the entire time he was at Hogwarts. Harry himself had been kept ignorant of the old ways. Sirius mentioned a prophecy had been the reason for Snake face killing James and Lily. His godfather had reassured him, that if Snape failed to undo the damage and his failure to bond with his chosen life partner, by the time the prophecy was fulfilled Harry could seek an annulment of the contract signed between his and Snape's grandfathers.

"You Ok, Harry?" The boy smiled weakly and gave a brief nod to the man who had provided a crash course on all things Magical in the last ten hours.

Sirius sat on the worn rear step next to the boy. "I know its a lot to take in, but you must read that book on guarding your mind. Its best to hide in plain sight. You have a master manipulator controlling everything about your life. Even when you spend time with your friends. Then, the Voldemort problem and that bloody prophecy that the Headmaster has neglected to inform you about. Act ignorant, use distraction to your advantage. Make them see what they want to see. Once you fulfill the prophecy and have no doubts, you will emerge as victor, we'll get your contract annulled. With my tutoring we can make up for the shortcomings in your schooling to date. It'll be hard work, but you can do it. Trust me, I will lodge another formal complaint over the conduct of Mr. Snape to date. One more to go along with the three already lodged by your grandfather and both of your parents. Even Lily, who saw the best in everyone, could not see you living happily with Snape. He was invited to your naming ceremony, he set a very rude reply to his oldest childhood friend. I do not know what bullshit Snape told Albus effing Dumbledore but that man was a willingly branded Deatheater. Be very careful if you are ever alone with him. OK Pup?"

"Yeah... I feel like swearing, but its all too horrible. Forget about Snape until the big bad Voldie is dealt with. Then deal with the Vampires." Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He now knew the illusion of his childhood was over. He had a lot to do to get to the endgame, but a steely resolve and grim determination filled Harry. He remembered a quote "We must do without hope. At least we may yet be avenged."


	7. Chapter 7

_The road is long..._

Harry listened to the tape that had originally belonged to his Aunt's last car, but had been discarded as obsolete, as had the perfectly good Walkman. Forgotten in the pile of unwanted things in Dudley's second room, now the room which caged Harry. It was an old song, but it reminded Harry that he never got anything new, also the fact old was sometimes better, considering the loud tuneless rap Dudley liked. The unwanted nephew was the hand me down, fix it and use it king. Funny how Ron was blind to the reality of how he lived. Jealous of a few new books and decent school robes but mostly blind to the fact Harry was alone and unloved. Ron only saw there were no siblings to compete against. A tear slipped out of Harry's eye. His only family, his secret best friend, his mentor, Sirius was gone. The fact Sirius had taught him occumency meant nothing as occluding did nothing against full might of his cursed connection with the that bastard Heir of Slytherin. Harry had stopped using the man's name in his thoughts, as it was a matter of time the taboo was back in force. Harry still dreamt of the vision that had fooled him and the fight that had robbed him of the last of his family. Sirius had given Harry the low down on Deatheater tactics from the first war. Soon, muggleborns and their families would start to disappear. The magical families in opposition to He-who-must-not-be-named would be exterminated as an example to the rest of the sheep. Not that Harry had any real empathy to most of his fellow pupils at school, not after his treatment in fourth and fifth years. Even most of the Gryffindors had shunned him. Only Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the twins were true. Ron, well Ron was still a jealous bastard underneath his 'good one, mate' facade.

Harry sat on the platform at Dorking as the 16:08 non stop Portsmouth to Waterloo express sailed past as a blur of blue. His new hobby was a cheap thrill of riding the delights of South-Western Trains. Since school broke up, he had travelled back and forth on across London and Surrey, dodging the ticket collectors, with the added risk of getting arrested. It was defiance against the whole unjust world, thinking a fifteen year old should be their frigging saviour, especially after the horror of the last two years, where death seemed to have followed him.

His life had totally changed in the past two years, the summers in Surrey becoming the respite from the claustrophobic fishbowl that was school and the grim imitation of life at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had joined him during his isolation in Surrey for tutoring and learning the truth from the lies. His relationship with Ron and Hermione had been severely tested by the Triwizard tournament. The bookworm had sided with the jealous prat every time he'd thrown a wobbler. The pairs very short joint letters last summer had been the worst in smug superiority. On top of it all he was dealing with the fallout from Snape's brutal mental assaults. Harry in desperation to stop those supposed Occulmency lessons, had violated the man's privacy by looking in the openly on view Pensive, which had been laced with embarrassing memories of his father's obvious contempt for his future son-in-law. Then incident, which led up to the bastard calling his best friend a mud blood. Lily had never forgiven him for that slur on her parents, who Harry knew had been nothing but kind and understanding to her friend. Harry had read his mother's journal, after Sirius told him there was more to the story than Snape snubbing the Potter's. The bastard had done the dirty on his best friend, one Lily had suspected Snape liked her more than just friends.

Harry then thought on Petunia's dislike of wizards, probably stemmed from her opinion of that horrid boy. Harry and his mother labelled freaks when the only true freak was Severus Snape. Harry daren't dwell on the fact Snape had failed to act on his warning during the altercation with darling Delores. The Order should have arrived at the Ministry well before the School children who flew to London on thestrals. Snape's delay in contacting Dumbledore was to blame for the death of Sirius and the injuries suffered by his friends. Then again, the whole scenario might have been one of the Headmaster's little tests for his weapon. Harry was getting bitter, but that was his life. He had already decided death was preferrable to life as Snape's whore, as he had no illusions that it would be an equal partnership as a soul bonding should be. The teenager could picture a marriage reduced to physical assaults, rape and belittlement, probably without a wand to defend himself. Maybe his placement with Petunia had been in preparation to his future with Snape. Harry would have laughed with the comparison, but to would be so like Dumbledore to give his pet deatheater's chosen consort the same miserable upbringing Snape himself had endured.

The 16:25 stopping train to London pulled up and Harry got on, to lose himself in people spotting. Anything was better than the boredom of his bedroom at the Dursley's. His guardians ignoring him completely after the warning at the railway station, not caring that he did not eat, sleep or wash.

He sat on the train and looked out of the window. As the train pulled into Surbiton, the old woman sat opposite, stood up, opened her purse and passed him a fiver. "Get yourself a hot meal dear. You might want to check out Centre Point, near Oxford Street. They have a shelter for homeless teenagers. You can get a bed and bath. They also might get you something more permanent."

Harry wondered on the fact for the first time since he'd been in Primary School someone had seen the real boy. He may technically have a home, but it was in name only. A place he spent a few hours a day. Considering the lack of care he got there, he'd be better off as a runaway. He got off intending to give the woman her money back. He ran up the flight of stairs but she was a sprightly old thing, already past the ticket barriers. He now had a fiver, so he might as well spend it eating something hot in the cafe on platform 3.

The plain black bound journal was a truly beautiful and expensive gift, given to the very much loved only son of Petunia and Vernon, but as it was not food, a computer or a computer game it had ended up in Harry's room. Every year Harry sorted through the supposed junk. To the unread books bought for coursework never completed. Dudley never did his own homework, not when you could bully those smaller and weaker to do it. Harry was no longer considered weaker, as Dudley lived in fear of the retribution coming his way. Years of Harry Hunting to account for, knowing his weak cousin could literally turn him into a pig with ease. Harry had told Darling Dudders all about Draco's brief transmogrification into a white ferret by a school teacher.

The worst punishment Dudley had suffered was cleaning the communal showers with a toothbrush at school. Smelting's no longer caned the miscreants, using hard work to get the boys to toe the line. Dudley may not have been the brightest but lessons, prep and expectations made sure he did well enough to stay on the Boxing team. He watched as his cousin wrote in a strange shorthand in the book, Dudley had discarded after returning from school. The carefully kept diary had no secrets Dudley could read. Harry had caught him in the act and just smiled when stating, "It's full of forbidden spells, ones I might practice in you when I'm no longer restricted by living with you. I could charm all your food to taste of faeces or to change you into a frog or a snake. Remember, Big D I really like snakes."

Harry had to admire Dudley's answer of "You're shitting me?"

Dudley's attitude had subtly changed, in the past if he had noticed Harry using anything of his it would have resulted in a major tantrum and days without food for Harry for stealing. Harry let it pass "Don't worry, it's just a journal, I write in shorthand". Only it wasn't Pitman or any muggle variety of code but a type of phonetics used by Parselmouths in India. The very forbidden book on the Parsel-script had been his real Christmas Present from Sirius eighteen months ago.

Dudley used his slow understanding of his parents and his own faults to try and help his cousin. Keeping his dad from baiting Harry. Even leaving cups if tea and snacks for Harry when he missed several meals in a row.

Harry understood that Dudley had grown up, just enough to be empathic about the unwanted burden that existed in his home.

...

Harry did not know what to expect from the walrus like wizard who spoke kind words about his mother. At least Dumbledore was taking a slash to give them some personal time. Harry was obviously meant to think Slughorn was the new DADA teacher, but his mother's journals spoke of the jovial Potions Master and his special Slugclub. From the possessions recently returned to decorate the walls, the top of the piano, the crowded mantelpiece and side table gave enough clues. Copies of Potions Monthly and a framed Master's Certificate amongst the plethora of photos. "Is my mother's likeness here? You must have taught her?"

"Not in the Drawing Room, but those favourites no longer with us are upstairs. Your mother's likeness is on my bedside table. I offered her an apprenticeship, but she chose to follow spell crafting. I could not persuade her otherwise, she was always headstrong. Do you follow her talent for potions?"

Harry had not dumbed down for his OWLs, knowing the class grading paid no part only the exam score. He would match Hermione in their core subjects, all except History of Magic. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Harry had only just finished two thirds of the paper and would be happy with an Acceptable considering. "I plan to sit my NEWT and am lucky to have read my mother's journals and know potions should be a slow methodical practical session, not the hours of snide vitriol on being less than perfect and no help whatsoever that happens to be our present teachers style."

"Yes, Snape always was a sour individual on that score." Horace noted the boy's willowy figure, petite and growing into a fine young man, one so like his mother. The eyes the true likeness of the beautiful Evans girl, also the chin and ears and a few moles in the same place as his mother. The boy a good mix of hers and his father. The boy was skilled at observing, his eyes moving to take in the room, memorising details. The boy like his mother, a brave Gryffindor, but hiding a Slytherin core.


	8. Chapter 8

The tall dark haired immortal was a diplomat and spy. He was present in Britain, keeping an eye on the political situation, gathering information and networking with allies. This evening he was joining his good friend Eldred Worple as a guest if Horace Slughorn. The pair journeyed by floo to the Hogs Head in Hogsmede, the pub empty at dusk. Too early for its regulars and the seasoned drinkers. Most ignorant mortals assumed vampires were consumed by sunlight, but with sunglasses and staying out of direct sunlight they moved freely, most unaware that they were different. Muggle born magically also clung to the belief that they were soulless demons that drank blood.

The Vampire Sanguine would observe the two seer bound couple, it was practically unheard of for a younger, submissive partner to initiate a braking of a contract, when still underage. Tradition stated partners grew together as friends, close as family. The Prince heir had failed in his duties to his future spouse. The vampire was here to see if the situation was salvageable. If, it wasn't the the young Lord Potter, would be a prize indeed and would be wooed by all who followed the old ways and who kept in touch with Rome. Of the wizards present today, Slughorn and Worple were the only ones who had respected and honoured the power and knowledge of the immortals.

...

Harry hated asking girls out. He learnt that lesson in fourth year, even Parvati expected a date and never got the 'only going as friends'. He still did not know what possessed him to try force himself to be normal in fifth year. Going out with Cho had been the worst experience ever. He and girls were not meant to be. It was bad enough that he fancied tall, dark and mysterious. It was all pointing to the fact he should be falling in love with that bastard Snape. The thought alone made him shudder. His task at hand was that it was expected to bring a date for the Christmas Party. Harry was happy with his little private chats with the Professor Slughorn, but the idea of networking with his fellows was nauseating. Harry kept his circle of friends small, with less people to disappoint if he had to disappear after he fulfilled his destiny.

Luna was stood in the courtyard during dinner. She like Harry had odd habits. He almost felt a sibling bond with the Ravenclaw. "Err, Luna... Would you like to attend Professor Slughorn's party with me? As friends of course."

Luna looked at him with her pale blue eyes fixed in an intense stare, reading Harry as if to guess if he was pulling her leg. "Of course, as friends. Not that it would make your intended jealous since he's chasing after Draco this year."

Harry kept his face straight, caught in that uncomfortable mix of wanting to hug Luna for being so observant and grimacing at the plain truth, as he too had watched the intense whispered conversations between the DADA professor and his star pupil. Harry had watched both of them intently since September. Snape's attention was always on the blond git. Draco pushing the man away, obviously playing hard to get. Harry was not jealous, it was just more proof he was unlovable.

As if reading Harry's mood with the perfect perception, Harry had come to expect of the strange blond, she touched his arm lightly. Nowing any more contact would result in Harry feeling threatened. "You will be loved, by one worthy of you. Snape has nearly no chance of being worthy of your great heart. He is a fool to reject a seer chosen spouse. I hope of a glimpse of my feature soul mate at some point, but I still dream of chocolate, thestrals and pudding."

Harry was caught thinking if a responce was required but fell back on the fact his stomach rumbled "Pudding, I could do with some of that now. It was fish pie for supper, but that should have been cleared away by now." Harry disliked fish pie, which always reminded him of suppers in the past where he got to eat the black burnt scrapings in the oven dish. Fish pie was always on par with other spoiled or mouldy offerings at the Dursley's. It was an eat or starve thing, but here with the prospect of pudding or breakfast in the morning a dead certainty, Harry abstained from eating the few things he preferred not to eat.

It was torture, acting the Gryffindor golden boy, at least with Malfoy crashing the party Harry got to observe a bit more of the fraught relationship between Snape and daring Draco. It was obviously some sort of plot. Harry was supposedly into his 'saving people thing', but it was obvious Malfoy was not after him or any other student. It was either Dumbledore or Slughorn or maybe getting a way to lower the wards for Hogwarts. For once Harry wanted to put himself first, concentrate on his stupid lessons and forget about the looming war. Harry's job was to get Voldemort, everything else was someone else's problem. It was time witches and wizard's stood up to fight for themselves. Only in a civil war, it wasn't that easy. Why couldn't people see Voldemort had broken with all morality in his quest for immortality. That psycho had no wish to improve the world, he did not care for anyone, save his snake and people still were stupid enough to think he was about to deliver a brave new world.

He had spent forty minutes skirted the room and using Luna as shield. Quick sidelong glances at the Slughorn's guest of honour, the man that had been introduced as a vampire. Harry had read Worple's book, an honest and thorough account separating myth from fact. Hermione had dismissed the work as far-fetched as her views on these 'creatures' was set in stone. His best friend had accepted Remus Lupin as the acceptable face of a werewolf, but did not realise that Lupin had nothing to do with his pack or his species. He was not dangerous as he had been semi accepted by wizards. Most werewolves were true outsiders, but most magical beings were. Most wizards viewed all different from themselves as subservient or inferior.

...

Sanguini watched and observed Harry Potter. He had a good and close friend in the Lovegood girl. Her aura spoke of one in touch with the magic at a close level. Lord Potter himself was powerful, vibrant, melancholy and raw. The purity of the magic was masked by a dark stain. Something was masking the youth's true nature. Was this the reason the bond between the two parties had failed to form.

The vampire had been dismayed at Lord Prince's interaction with Lord Potter, which was vindictive and full of contempt. Then the Malfoy Heir gate-crashed the party, with the subtlety of a enraged hippogriff. The vampire noted the Severus Snape's whole demeanor full of concern and worry for the blond boy. As Head of Slyherin House, it was his duty to reprimand the rule breaking of his sixth year prefect, yet his approach was far too familiar and inappropriate. Sanguini also observed that the interchange between the Professor and the student was observed by Harry Potter.

...

It was well after curfew and Harry made his way unobserved to Slughorn's private rooms. The Professor may appear on the surface to be a friendly buffoon was anything but. A man who showed the true traits of a great Slytherin, with connections far beyond just his former students or fellow Snakes. Harry joined the three adults present.

Sanguine had requested an audience with Harry with the two wizards acting as chaperones. "Lord Potter, I bring you good news. Acting on the concerns of your grandfather, father and godfather lodged in Rome and my own observations of your bonded have lead me to recommend the formal breaking of the bond, there is just the formality of presenting yourself to our Coven in Rome."

Harry smiled ruefully, "I have a prophecy hanging over my head. I would not marry nor legally break my betrothal until I fulfill its terms, as it is likely I will not survive the coming storm."

The vampire had heard the rumours of 'the Chosen One', a child prophecised to end the terror of the current Dark Lord. "I will relay this information to my superiors. I have no doubt you will be victoroius in your quest. The older prophecy formally binds you to Lord Prince, your mother's sacrifice was not in vain. You must not doubt that Fate and Destiny are on your side. It is a shame Lord Prince fails to see what a prize you are. Many will fight for your hand, once you are free."

"I just want home, family and love. I refuse to be just a possession or a trophy. I fear too few see Harry but only the fact I am damned to finish this war" the young dark haired youth Potter added bitterly; the war had already cost him his family, and prophecy dictated he be bonded to a man who hated the very sight of him.

"Severus Snape is a fool to reject home, family and happiness. If he does not satisfy the Council of Elders and repents his past actions to you. He will live out his days alone, unhappy and in full bitter realization of what he failed to grasp." Sanguini understood that these men were bound on the same path, the destruction of self proclaimed Lord Voldemort, yet Severus Snape had made bad decisions from the age of eleven. What a formidable lord he could have been if he had chosen to be raised by Charlus and Dorea Potter. He had denied Harry a happy childhood, allowing the Potter heir be brought up ignorant in a nonmagical home. That act alone had damned the man to the council. Harry's future successful bid for freedom was a certainty when Sanguine made his full report.


End file.
